


The Essence Of Happiness

by TheLonelyPoet



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Falling In Love, Feels, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Greg's POV, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Snogging, all the kissing, self-confident!Mycroft, shy!Mycroft, virgin!Mycroft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyPoet/pseuds/TheLonelyPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg meets this mysterious auburn haired guy in uni and falls head over heels for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting In Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on this for a bit now. I really really hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Mystrade story I wrote because I wanted to. Enjoy.

The lecture was utterly boring and every Tuesday morning Greg asked himself why he bothered. But he needed the credits to get his degree so he just sat in the back row and tried to stay awake. Every Tuesday morning he would sit there and he would see this guy in the row in front of him taking notes like a maniac. He was tall and pale and for some reason he always wore a waistcoat. His hair was auburn, but when the dazzling light fell on it, it shimmered proper red. It had been a while since Greg had dated someone and his last proper relationship had ended ages ago. And this guy was interesting in a strange kind of way and even though Greg had never talked to him he appeared in his daydreams on aregular basis now. The professor finally finished his monologue and the lecture ended. Greg decided that this was the time to be spontaneous and brave. He would ask the mysterious guy out for a coffee. By the time he had grabbed his bag the other boy had left the room already. Greg pushed people aside and hurried after him. He knew himself enough to know that this day was as good as any other and that he probably wouldn’t have more courage to ask then in this very moment. He almost ran to catch up with him. It’d better be worth it. He reached out and put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

“Hey.”

He spun around, “Can I help you?”

“Um…yes, in a manner of speaking.”

He raised an eyebrow and Greg got a bit nervous. “I…I wondered if you’d like to go for a coffee.” Greg mentally kicked himself. Since when was he shy? “With me…I mean,” he added awkwardly.

“Is this a joke?” the other boy asked coldly.

Greg frowned. “No! Why would I joke about coffee?”

“You don’t know me.”

“No, but I’d like to. That’s why I’m asking,” Greg replied and flashed him a bright smile. The boy just stood there looking at him. “My name is Greg by the way.” He said and offered his hand.

“Mycroft.” The young man said without shaking his hand.

“So…coffee?” Greg grinned.

“I am busy. I have to attend another lecture.”

Greg thought for a moment. Could be an excuse to get rid of him, but could also be true. He needed to know.

“I will wait outside the main entrance at 3 pm. Don’t let me freeze,” Greg said before he hurried down the corridor. Now the ball was in Mycroft’s field; if he wasn’t interested he simply wouldn’t turn up. Greg spent his break sitting in an empty classroom thinking about the other man’s  peculiar behaviour. And who was called Mycroft nowadays? Or in general. It was a weird name, but Greg thought it somehow suited him quite well. There was something about this guy that made him feel all jittery. He told himself to pull himself together. Why was he nervous? He had dates. Lots of dates. Meaningless and unimportant dates…Was that a date? Yes, he had asked Mycroft out for coffee, so date! Did Mycroft know? Probably. Hopefully. Yes, he knew. He should know at least, he was actually pretty smart.

At 2:55pm Greg found himself in the cruel winter air. Even with a jumper and his dark blue wool coat he was freezing. He hated the damn cold. When Mycroft approached him, his stomach did a little flip.

“Hi,” he said, smiling and trying not to clatter with his teeth.

“You are cold,” Mycroft stated, eyes roaming over Greg’s face.

“Yes, I…”Greg started but Mycroft interrupted him. “You arrived early, probably because you told me not to be late so you wanted to avoid the embarrassment of being late yourself. I conclude this is somewhat important to you, but I am just incapable of finding out why.”

Greg stared at him. Mycroft really was smart.

“You’re right. With…everything. Can we go now?”

Mycroft frowned but nodded. And Greg led the way to his favourite café. It was only a few minutes away from campus. The atmosphere was cosy and the coffee was great, but the best thing about it was that it looked very shabby from the outside so that Greg never met people from uni in there. He loved those peaceful lonely breaks. Taking Mycroft there felt right, like sharing a precious secret with a friend.

“So tell me about yourself, Mycroft,” Greg said after they sat down at a table in the corner with two steaming mugs of coffee in front of them.

“I am 18 years old. I study politics, history and economy. I still live with my parents and my little brother,” Mycroft said mechanically.

“Okay, lots of information here,” Greg chuckled and took a sip. “You are exceptionally intelligent, aren’t you? I mean I am 22 and we attend the same lecture.”

“Why are we here?” Mycroft suddenly burst out. Greg flinched.

“I already told you. I want to get to know you,” he said looking at the other boy with slight confusion.

“Why?”

“Because you sit in front of me in psychology every Tuesday morning.” Mycroft said nothing so Greg continued. This was the time to tell the truth, even if he made a fool of himself. “I sit there and I’m always bored and I sometimes…look at you.”

“You watch me?” Mycroft asked a bit scandalized.

“Yes?!” Greg mumbled. Wow that really was embarrassing.

“Why?” Mycroft asked again, baffled.

“Because you’re nice to look at?!” he replied and felt how he blushed. He looked down at his mug and took another sip. Maybe he had misjudged the situation. Maybe Mycroft wasn’t interested, maybe he wasn’t even gay. When he looked up again he saw that Mycroft watched him intently. He had also blushed.

“Thank you…I suppose.”

They sat in silence for a little while and just drank their coffee. Then Mycroft said, “You study criminology. You want to be a police officer but not because of the normal dull and boring reasons. No, there is something else. You are somehow involved personally. A member of your family, your father, was murdered and the police failed to catch the murderer. A very understandable reason…”

Greg gaped. Except from his best friend nobody knew about this. How could Mycroft know?

“How?” he breathed, dumbstruck.

“Apologies. I try not to deduce people.”

“To what?”

“Deduce people. Tell them what information I can gather by observing them. People are usually rather dull so it’s not relevant to know about their lifes.”

“Usually?”

“Yes. Sometimes you meet someone…interesting,” he said looking Greg directly in the eyes.

Was Mycroft flirting with him? _Oh yes!_

“So you know everything about me and I don’t even know your last name. That is hardly fair, don’t you think?” Greg said warmly.

“You’re not angry.”

“Angry? Why would I be angry?”

“I usually do not tell people my deductions because they get angry. They feel exposed. Well, they are. But you’re not…furious I mean.”

“I get it,” Greg laughed at Mycroft’s babbling. “I bet they just envy your skills. They’re very special.”

“Holmes,” Mycroft blurted.

“Excuse me?”

“My last name is Holmes.”

“Hi,” Greg said and felt way too happy. What was it about Mycroft that turned him into a teenage girl with a crush?

“Hello,” Mycroft answered and for the first time he really smiled at Greg. A proper smile. Greg felt oddly proud. He really had a crush. Good grief.

“So Mycroft Holmes…why do you study politics? Wanna rule the world?” Greg grinned.

“The world might be a bit too ambitious, but the British government would be quite handy.”

Greg chuckled, “I hope you still know me then. That would be very handy indeed.”

“I will,” he replied and to Greg it sounded like a sweet promise.

“I’m sorry but I have to go now. I promised my brother to take him to the hospital.”

“What? Why?”

“He is rather fond of experiments and I have arranged that he can use one of the smaller labs.”

“Wow. How old is he?”

“Thirteen.”

“What?? Oh god, genius runs in the family, eh?” Greg said.

“You could say that,” Mycroft replied while he put on his obviously expensive grey coat, “I will pay for the coffee.”

“No way.”

“Allow me. I had an enjoyable time.”

“Me too. Pay the next one then,” Greg said cheekily.

“Very well. Thank you, Gregory.”

Greg stood up, not really knowing how to say goodbye. So they just stood there looking at each other until Greg couldn’t stand it any longer and pulled the taller boy into a hug. It felt like Mycroft was surprised but not averse to the idea. Greg could smell his cologne and something he couldn’t quite identify and his warmth seemed to seep into his bones. He wondered if he had to let go, but then he pulled away. They were still so very close.

“See you on Tuesday,” he said to Mycroft, who just stood there, lips slightly parted. He looked gorgeous. A moment later he simply nodded and left. Greg went to pay their drinks wondering how much time was appropriate to start fancying someone and how long it had taken in his case. He didn’t know. He only knew he couldn’t wait for Tuesday.


	2. The Game Is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft slowly get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update. It would be lovely to hear what you think.  
> x

The next days passed in a blur of deadlines and assignments and Greg was a tiny bit grateful he didn’t have time to sit around thinking about Mycroft Holmes all day long.  
On Saturday he met some friends at their favourite pub.

“Professor Briggs has gone completely mental,” Steven, one of Greg’s fellow students stated. David agreed but Greg just sipped his beer. Now that the work was done and the weekend had arrived he couldn’t help but think that it would be Tuesday soon. He felt odd about it without knowing why. He didn’t make his sexuality a secret and he certainly wasn’t ashamed if it. He was so lost in thoughts he barely heard his friends discussing their professors in the background.

“Greg?” Garreth asked and clapped him on the shoulder, “You alright mate?” They knew each other forever, were best friends since primary school and together they had been through a lot. So Garreth could always tell if something burdened Greg.

“Um…sure,” Greg said weakly.

“What’s the matter?” David wanted to know.

“I’m not quite sure,” Greg admitted, “there is this guy…”

Steven banged his glass on the table and all of them cheered.

“Oi, stop it.”

“Good shag, then?” Steven mused.

“How would I know? I barely know him at all. He always sits in front of me in psychology.”

“And that’s why you’re freaking out?” David gaped.

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are,” they said in unison.

“We all know what that means,” Garreth said quietly leaning over the table and the others went silent, “Greg is in love.”

“Oh no,” David breathed and Steven said, “Here we go.”

“You are such a twat Garreth! I don’t even know why I am friends with you.”

“You love me,” Garreth replied and threw him a kiss hand, “No, honestly. You are properly distracted by him. Who is this bloke?”

“Do we know him?” Steven asked.

“I don’t know, maybe. Auburn hair, tall, pale, always in a waistcoat…”

“This guy,” Garreth shouted. “I know him….well I don’t know him, but I’ve seen him. He is a machine of a brain…bit annoying, really.”

“He is smart, I know. He told me practically everything about my own life without knowing me at all.”

“When?”

“When we went for a coffee…”

“You went for a coffee?” Daniel cried, “You didn’t even mention that you talked to him.”

“Do I look like a thirteen year old girl who has a crush on a guy she has never talked to?”

“Do you want an honest answer, mate?” Garreth asked dryly. _Yes_ , Greg thought, _I have good friends_.

And after a massive headache on Sunday morning –he was obviously getting old if he couldn’t cope with that amount of alcohol anymore- and a day of ‘no uni-only telly’ later, it was suddenly Tuesday. For the first time in ages Greg stood in front of his cupboard and carefully picked out his outfit. He usually threw on a jumper and a pair of old jeans, but today was...well it was Tuesday. He put on a dark blue, long sleeved shirt, he would freeze to death but at least he would die looking good, and a pair of tight black jeans. Topped with his black winter boots he was satisfied with his look. He threw on his coat, mussed his hair once more, grabbed his back and left his small flat.

He stepped into the room ten minutes before the lecture actually started – earliest he’s ever been- but Mycroft was already there. Without a second thought he walked over and sat down next to him. He looked gorgeous as always, his black waistcoat hugging his slender body.

“Not your usual seat,” Mycroft greeted him.

“I know. I have a better view from over here,” Greg said with a grin, studying Mycroft’s handsome face. He smiled. Proper smile. Check.

“Hi,” Greg said smiling.

“Hello,” Mycroft replied just as he did last time.

“I have a feeling this lecture will be far more interesting from now on,” Greg said casually. But he meant it. And _god_ was he right.

They started talking immediately, about everything and nothing. It surprised Greg how easily he opened up to Mycroft. Maybe it was due to the fact that Mycroft knew a lot of things anyway, but he thought it also was because he felt so comfortable around the other man. Mycroft told him about the explosion his little brother Sherlock -odd names apparently run in the family too- had caused last Tuesday in the lab. They had way too much fun and earned a few angry looks from their professor. Greg couldn’t even remember his name. He told Mycroft about his studies, his small flat and everything that came to his mind. He knew it was probably boring, but if Mycroft was bored he didn’t give it away. He listened closely and kept eye contact most of the time. That was when Greg realized how amazing those eyes looked. They seemed to be greyish but if you looked closer –and hell did Greg look close- he found hints of green and blue sparkles.

They were so busy getting to know each other –to really know each other- they had talked through the entire lecture. But there was one achievement Greg was more than a little proud of. Mycroft had not taken a single note.  
Afterwards Mycroft hurried to his next lecture. He seemed disappointed as Greg told him he hadn’t time for coffee because he had an appointment with one of his tutors.

“Don’t forget to takes notes!” Mycroft said over his shoulder before he disappeared in the crowd.

  
That was a weird thing to say as he hadn’t written down anything in psychology. The notebook on his desk had merely been decoration. He pulled it out of his bag and opened it. In the upper left corner someone had scribbled down a few numbers. The words below were obviously written in a hurry.

_Don’t make me wait until Tuesday again._


	3. Facts And Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg needs help to get a date and thinks inappropriate things before he goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so emotional about this story without knowing why...please share your thoughts!  
> x

Greg read the words twice, the warm feeling spreading out in his tummy once more. He then went to the appointment and wondered what to do next. He texted Garreth to meet him at his flat in the evening as hat was what friends were for. After his surprisingly positive meeting he headed home and read a few chapters of his psychology book that the lecture today would have covered if he had bothered to listen. He wasn’t nearly finished as the doorbell rang.

“Hey Garry,” Greg greeted his best friend and stepped aside to let him in.

“Hey mate, what’s up?”

“It’s Tuesday.”

“Mate, did you honestly tell me to get my ass over here to tell me what day it is?” Garreth asked as he shook off his jacket.

“I have psychology on Tuesday,” Greg said giving him a meaningful look.

“Yes, okay but what...oh. Ooooh I get it. Mycroft!”

“I don’t know what is happening, Garry,” Greg said and flopped down on his sofa where he buried his head in his hands, “I haven’t felt that strongly since….god, I think I have never felt something this intense for somebody I hardly know."

“Deep breaths mate,” Garreth said as he sat down next to him,” What happened today then?”

Greg told him everything. It was embarrassing but he knew Garreth would take it seriously.

“Then you should call him,” he said after Greg had finished.

“I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because I apparently really am a thirteen year old girl… I am fucking nervous.”

“Then you should text him,” Garreth suggested, “You can think about your choice of words and say exactly what you want to say without messing anything up.”

“Good idea. What about Hey Mycroft, thanks for giving me your number?”

“Smooth,” Garreth grinned, “You’re not writing to your gran, Greg. Even you can do better.”

Greg gnawed on his lower lip, thinking hard. Then he had an idea.

“I’m glad I don’t have to wait for Tuesday again,” Greg said triumphantly.

“That’s more like it,” Garreth replied and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

“You earned yourself a beer, mate,” Greg said and went to the kitchen, grabbed two bottles from the fridge and opened them. Then he returned to the tiny living room.

“Cheers, mate,” he said, handed Garreth his beer and took a long drag of his own.

“Text him now.”

“Yes. Right.” He pulled out his phone and started typing quickly. His thumb hovered over the send button.

“He is really important to you, isn’t he?” Garreth said softly, watching him intently. He had known Greg for a very long time and he therefore had seen his previous boyfriends and girlfriends come and go. He had seen him happy and miserable but he couldn’t remember seeing the gleam in his eyes that he saw now. He wanted Greg to be happy. He deserved it.

“Yes,” Greg replied quietly.

“Then show him…”

Greg hit the send button.  
They enjoyed their beer, chatting about uni and finding a nice girl for Garreth when Greg’s phone chimed. He flinched slightly. He wanted to pick it up but for a moment he just stared at it.

“He likes you, Greg. He gave you his number. He is interested.”

Greg took his phone from the dirty table in front of the sofa.

  
**Are you free tomorrow night?-MH**

  
He read out slowly and Garreth jumped up, fist stretched into the air as a victorious gesture, “My work here is done,” he cried and they both laughed.

“Almost done,” Greg answered, “I need to reply.”

“Fair enough. I’ll get us more beer.”

Greg tried to think of something but all that came to his mind was _YES, YES, I’M FREE I’M ALWWAYS FREE IF NOT I’LL CANCEL EVERYTHING_ but he knew that he obviously couldn’t write that. _Don’t scare him away, Greg._  
Garreth returned and handed him a bottle.

“Ta.”

“Thought about something?”

“I know I wanna say yes…”

“That’s a start,” Garreth mused.

“Does he live in a flat as well?”

“He still lives with his parents.”

“Really? How old is he then? Or is he poor?”

“Quite the opposite I believe…I mean you have seen him. He wears clothes I could probably not afford if I had two jobs.”

“True enough.” They sat in silence. “You didn’t answer my other question.”

“What?”

“How old is he?”

“Eighteen.”

“Eighteen? Wow that’s young!”

“It’s four years,” Greg defended himself.

“Not for being together you daft git. Four years age difference isn’t a lot. I’m talking about being that far into uni.”

Greg smirked, “He is a genius.”

“Oh well, then you should Mr Brain to your flat. It’s more personal than a restaurant and I assume you aren’t eager to meet his parents…yet…”  
Greg typed.

_Yes, I am. Would you like to come to my flat around 7pm? I will cook._

  
This time the reply came almost instantly.

  
**That sounds lovely. Would you be so kind to let me know where you live? I will see you tomorrow. – MH**

  
“Woah, he really is posh,” Garreth said. Greg ignored him as he texted back the address and I’m looking forward to it.

“I have a date tomorrow,” Greg said happily.

“Really,” Garreth asked in faked disbelief, “I couldn’t have guessed…sorry, mate I have to go now. Shakespeare’s waiting for me.”

“And nobody let’s that guy wait,” Greg said. “Thanks, Garry. You’ve been a massive help.”

“Welcome. I need to keep you sane to find me a girl, remember?” he winked and was about to leave.

Greg stood and hugged him warmly. “See you around, Garry.”

“Bye Greg. Call me and tell me how your date went.”

“Yes, sir,” Greg said and then he was alone with his thoughts.

 

Later when he finally lay under his cosy blanket he decided to send one last text.

  
_Any allergies or dislikes? I wouldn’t want to poison you.- Greg_

  
He dropped the phone and stared at the ceiling. He was hyper excited for tomorrow. How would everything go? Would they just talk or …more? He groaned. Thinking about kissing Mycroft, about peeling him out of the many layers of clothing really got his blood boiling. He imagined unbuttoning the expensive waistcoat, hands slipping under the fabric to feel the soft skin, placing a kiss at the corner of Mycroft’s mouth. And with that Greg was hard.

He closed his eyes and let his hands over his chest brushing his nipples. He imagined lying underneath Mycroft, both of them naked and skin on skin, all bareness and desperation and lust. He felt himself growing harder. He groaned again. He hoped Mycroft wouldn’t be able to deduce this tomorrow, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care because it felt _so good_. He palmed himself through his pants now and imagined it to be Mycroft’s hand, long fingers exploring new territory. He moaned quietly and pulled down his pants to take himself in hand. He wondered how Mycroft’s lips would feel on his, his tongue in his mouth, his mouth on Greg’s skin, the taste of Mycroft. He was now stoking himself in earnest. He knew this wouldn’t last long. Not if he imagined a naked and aroused Mycroft whispering things in his ear, kissing his neck, kissing him, everywhere. He imagined stroking his sides down to his waist and how Mycroft’s cock would feel against his hip or in his hand. He saw how Mycroft took both of their cocks in his large hand and stroked them together causing sweet friction.

Greg came with a gasp and kept his eyes closed. He had no idea how to deal with reality right now. He wasn’t sure how he felt. After a while he cleaned himself up and decided to go to sleep.


	4. Today's The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date. Basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Likes? Dislikes? Anything?  
> x

The next day Greg had no lessons to attend which was handy because he had to tidy his flat, do the shopping and of course the cooking. He went to the market in the morning to buy fresh ingredients after Mycroft had texted him that he had no allergies whatsoever.

Several hours later after wiping the floor and preparing the food and setting the table he took a quick shower. Afterwards he put on a pair of tight grey trousers and a dark red shirt. He had just buttoned it when the doorbell rang. He checked his look in the mirror one last time, ruffled his hair and went to welcome his guest. He couldn’t wait to see Mycroft.  
“Hi,” Greg said as he opened the door. Then he gaped. Mycroft wore black skinny jeans and a light blue shirt that made his eyes look like the sea on a stormy morning. It was the first time Greg saw him in ‘casual’ wear and _god_ did he like it.  
“Hello, Gregory,” Mycroft replied without meeting the other man’s eyes.  
“Um…oh, sorry. Please come in,” Greg said and took a step back. _Wow you look good_ he thought. Then he realized he had said it out loud. Mycroft blushed brightly. “Thank you,” he said and stepped inside Greg’s small flat. “You look rather good yourself,” he added awkwardly and Greg wondered why this shy I-have-never-flirted-with-anyone behaviour made him want to kiss Mycroft so badly.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Greg tried to start a more comfortable conversation. He walked over to the table. “Have a seat.”  
Mycroft did as he was told after taking off his coat. Greg served dinner, they opened a bottle of not very expensive wine, chattered and ate happily. Now and then Greg found himself looking closely at Mycroft’s lips, his cheeks, his eyes. He hoped Mycroft didn’t notice or at least that he didn’t mind because it was impossible for him to stop.

After they had both finished their chicken and Mycroft had praised his cooking abilities they decided to move to the living room part of the room. They sat down next to each other on Greg’s old brown couch and Greg didn’t know what to do. He wanted to be as close as possible to Mycroft. But could he dare already? Suddenly Mycroft spoke up.

“Gregory, stop worrying, would you? I can practically feel your thoughts running over each other.”

“I try,” Greg said a bit embarrassed, “Can I…I want to explain this. Since I first talked to you I behave like I have lost my mind. I know it sounds stupid and soppy, but... I never felt something this strong for someone I hardly know. It’s all new and fast and I really don’t want to ruin this by rushing anything because…this is important to me. You are important to me.”

Mycroft just sat there and watched him intently as Greg tried to express his thoughts. He hadn’t moved a muscle.  
“Gregory?” his voice sounded rougher.

“Yeah?”

“Please kiss me,” Mycroft said quietly and Greg’s skin prickled as his heart skipped a beat.

“I have to ask you this. Have you done this before?”

“No,” Mycroft admitted looking at the floor. Greg had somewhat expected this answer.

“Myc, look at me,” he said softly. Greyish blue met brown and Greg moved closer to him. When their legs were pressed together he reached out and caressed Mycroft’s cheek, fingertips brushing through ginger curls. He saw the immediate response.

“It’s so sweet when you blush,” Greg whispered, lips now close to lips.

“You are beautiful,” he added and for a split second there was something like shock flashing through Mycroft’s eyes. It was such a pity he didn’t know how gorgeous he was. With a tiny sigh Greg closed his eyes and brushed his lips against Mycroft’s, one hand still lingering on his cheek, the other one stroking his neck. It was short and innocent and just as Greg wanted it to be. If he had the privilege to give Mycroft his first kiss he had no intention of messing it up. After a few seconds he drew back. He opened his eyes again. Mycroft’s face was flushed. He looked like he wanted to say something so Greg waited smiling.

“I…Greg, I…god,” Mycroft stammered before he closed the distance between them with a much more desperate kiss. Greg had to suppress a shudder when Mycroft’s hands brushed through his hair and he felt himself breaking out in gooseflesh. Mycroft pressed his lips harder against Greg’s obviously trying to get closer, closer as close as it was possible. Slowly Greg started to move his lips over the other mouth, kissing only the bottom lip, the corner of Mycroft’s mouth, the upper lip. The younger man went completely still and Greg stopped.

“Hey,” he said warmly, “You have to breathe at some point.”

Mycroft drew in a sharp breath while Greg allowed himself to admire him. Flushed face, pink lips and dilated pupils. This was the real, the pure Mycroft without his mask. He had rarely seen something this beautiful.

“Better?” Greg asked as Mycroft forced himself to breathe properly.

“I have never felt better in my whole life,” Mycroft replied and there was the smile again, bright, honest and happy.

“Good,” Greg said and kissed him again and again and again. He couldn’t stop marvelling the feeling of capturing these soft lips with his own. It was intoxicating. He wanted to express how he felt by making Mycroft feel it. The kisses said _I want you to be happy, I want you to feel good_ , _I want to make you feel good_ and _I’ll do anything to make you happy._

“I have a lecture at 8 am tomorrow,” Mycroft said flustered after they had parted, “I should go.”

“Okay,” Greg stood up and held out his hand for Mycroft the second time in his life. This time Mycroft took it. He walked him to the door.

“So…will I see you on Tuesday or…earlier?” Greg asked sheepishly. That earned him another smile from Mycroft.

“I text you if I have some time to spare, alright?” he said putting his coat on.

“Sure.”

“Good bye then, Gregory. I had a lovely evening. Thank you.”

“Me too,” Greg said honestly. All he could think _was he will open this door now and walk out and god knows when I will see him again_. Without wasting more time he laid his hands on Mycroft’s shoulders to pull him into a last kiss and Mycroft happily obliged. Greg was still cautious about kissing him; otherwise he would have pressed him up against the wall and devoured his mouth. In the end he dared to trace the bottom lip with his tongue, feeling Mycroft’s shuddering breath on his face.

“Sleep well, Mycroft,” he finally said.

“I most certainly will.”


	5. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are good. Go and find out yourself :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing this so much...I hope you have as much fun reading it.  
> X  
> ThePoet

After cleaning up the kitchen Greg went to bed. He was nearly asleep when he remembered he promised Garreth to tell him how the evening went. He sent a quick text _Date went well. We kissed._ With a smile on his lips he fell asleep in seconds.

The next day Greg was in a ridiculously good mood. He didn’t even complain about the massive amount of work he had to do. Now and then he stopped reading because his thoughts drifted to Mycroft, the date, the kissing and when he would hear from him again. He only smiled at the message from Garreth after their classes that said that he hadn’t seen Greg this excited since he snogged Jared behind the cafeteria in seventh grade.  
Two days later everything had changed. He hadn’t heard from him and he wanted to call him, badly, but Mycroft had told him he would text and now he was in a stupid situation and it was only Friday.

  
On Saturday the message finally arrived but after Greg opened it he wasn’t so glad anymore.

**I’m deeply sorry, Gregory, but I fear we won’t see each other before Tuesday. – MH**

 

Greg tried not to be disappointed. So Mycroft was busy…that meant nothing…right?

The next days passed by and Greg was unexplainably relieved when it was Tuesday again.  
He went to uni way too early because he wanted to talk to Mycroft before the lecture started. Like the week before he was already there when Greg arrived.

  
“Hey,” he said half smiling and unsure what greeting would be appropriate. He settled for a brief hug.

“Can we walk a bit before the lecture starts?” he asked.

“Of course,” Mycroft answered his voice strangely cold.

They left the building and walked towards a small park nearby. They had twenty minutes.

“You want to end this,” Mycroft said suddenly.

Greg froze, “What?”

“You regret putting up with me, you haven’t heard from me, and now you want to tell me our relationship in which form it may be described is over.” His voice was so bitter Greg’s heart hurt.

“No,” Greg said softly and saw how Mycroft’s shoulders slumped.

“No?”

“I wish you had called me, yes, I wish I had seen you, yes, but why would I want to stop whatever this is? I think I couldn’t if I tried to be honest…”  
Mycroft’s expression was puzzled.

“I wanted to talk to you ‘cause I missed you,” Greg continued and felt stupid for saying it, standing there in the middle of an abandoned park on the wet grass, looking at the boy he cared way too much for.

And then he felt how Mycroft’s hand brushed his, shyly, before he entwined their fingers. Greg instantly felt much warmer.

“I’m sorry,” Mycroft said quietly, “For not calling you. I was really busy. I wanted to …call you, I mean. I would have if I had had the opportunity. And I must apologize for accusing you. It was rather rude. I do not understand emotions as good as I’d like to.” Mycroft was babbling and Greg’s happiness had returned with such a force he didn’t know how to cope. He felt absolutely brilliant now that his worries had vanished.

“So what do you think about this,” he asked quietly as he stepped closer to Mycroft and turned his head towards him, finally meeting his eyes, “do you understand this?” His lips were as close to Mycroft’s as it was possible without touching them.

“No,” Mycroft breathed and his eyes connected with Greg’s, “But that does not mean I don’t like it.”

And with this he leaned in and Greg kept his eyes open as they gently started to kiss. Mycroft looked so different, young, vulnerable, innocent and human. He relished the feeling of the warm silky lips on his and put his hands in Mycroft’s coat pockets because he was even closer this way and now his hands wouldn’t freeze off.

“Mycroft?” he said between two kisses but the younger man kept attacking his mouth with sweet pecks.

“Have you ever skipped class?” Greg managed.

Mycroft sighed and stopped to reply, “Yes, I have.”

“Want to do it again?” Greg asked with a devilish grin.

“God, yes.”

“Good. Then let’s go somewhere warm, I can’t feel my toes.”

“Would you like to see where I live?” Mycroft asked sheepishly.

“That would be great,” Greg said smiling brightly as they walked towards the main road again. Mycroft started typing with the other hand, the one Greg didn’t hold.

“I’m messaging my driver,” Mycroft said before Greg could ask.

“You have a driver?” Greg gaped, “You really are rich, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Mycroft stated simply and Greg started to laugh. He couldn’t stop until he saw a massive black car standing there, waiting to collect them.

“This is mental,” he said as Mycroft opened the door for him. He slid in the backseat. Inside everything was leather and luxury. There was divider between the driver and the back of the car like in a limousine in the movies.

Mycroft sat down next to him, closed the door and the car started to move. They were close _oh so close_ now his thigh pressed against Greg’s. He looked magnificent. His coat was unbuttoned and now Greg could see the dark blue suit, the slightly lighter blue waistcoat and the white shirt he wore underneath. Greg had never been swooning over the whole ‘business look’ before but damn him if it wasn’t sexy as fuck. Mycroft’s cheeks were rosy from the cold and in his eyes sparkled something Greg couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“You have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?” he breathed and placed his cold hand on Mycroft’s knee.

He could have sworn he saw how Mycroft finally let down his last defences and started kissing him in earnest. It was wet and demanding and before Greg realized what he was doing he pulled Mycroft into his lap. They were so wonderfully close, all the cold had gone and then Mycroft let out a tiny moan and Greg’s tongue found its way into Mycroft’s mouth for the first time. Mycroft’s hands were in his hair as their tongues brushed against each other and it was so hot, so incredibly hot Greg couldn’t think straight. His hands roamed over Mycroft’s back and chest, but there were so many layers of clothing in the way and now Mycroft was exploring his mouth and Greg made a needy noise at the back of his throat. He hoped his excitement wouldn’t scare Mycroft away but he had a really hard time to hold anything back. Mycroft sat back on his thighs.

“God,” Greg groaned, “What you do to me…You have no idea.”

“Then tell me,” Mycroft said, his voice only a seductive but still insecure whisper. Then the car stopped. “Later. Tell me when we are inside.” He climbed out of Greg’s lap and the car.

Greg felt suddenly cold again. He got out as well and once again words failed him.  
This wasn’t a house; this was a palace.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding,” he said dryly and Mycroft chuckled.

“I fear I am not,” he replied and made his way up the stone stairs to the massive wooden door.

 

“Is someone home?” Greg asked forcing himself to sound casual after Mycroft let them inside.

“No, my father is on a business trip in France, my mother attends some charity meeting or whatever and Sherlock is in school.”

“Okay,” Greg said looking around in the entrance hall that resembled a museum. It was hugely intimidating.

“Would you like a tour?” Mycroft asked politely after they had hung up their coats and pulled of their shoes and he saw the expression on Greg’s face.

“Later, maybe? Show me your room?” Greg replied and noticed that it sounded a bit wrong. He felt like he sat in a very posh restaurant wearing baggy pants, like a fish out of water. “I wondered how it looks like,” he tried to clarify what he meant.

“Very well, follow me then,” Mycroft said and led him up the staircase. They passed paintings, carpets and vases that were probably worth more than Greg had ever owned in his life. He followed Mycroft to his room, getting a nice view of his backside.

The bed was almost bigger than Greg’s entire flat and he had to supress the childish urge to jump on it. The high, dark green painted walls were covered with bookshelves. To Greg’s relief there was also a TV, flat screen of course.

“It’s…nice,” Greg said, trying not to gape at everything and Mycroft laughed at his reaction.

“Shut up,” Greg said grinning and nudged him with his elbow.

Mycroft looked directly into his eyes and as he spoke his voice suddenly sounded deeper and huskier, “Make me.”


	6. Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg accepts the challenge. All the smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehehe I so enjoyed this. I update this very quickly right now because I can and because I don't want to be too mean. I'm dying to know what you think of this, so please please please tell me!

“Christ,” Greg hissed before he pulled Mycroft close by the lapels of his suit jacket.

This time the kiss was a mess of lips, tongues and grazes of teethes and Greg felt the strong urge to rip off the suit and the waistcoat and everything, to finally see and feel Mycroft. He was pushed backwards, gently but firm and he fell onto the bed, landing on its back and _god_ if Mycroft hovering over him with swollen lips and dilated pupils wasn’t the most erotic sight ever, Greg didn’t know. But then he had a lucid moment. He wouldn’t risk this, all of this, Mycroft for a quick shag.

“Mycroft,” he said quietly, still catching his breath, “We don’t have to do anything, okay? I don’t want you to regret anything.”

His body screamed at him to continue and he really hoped they wouldn’t stop at all now, but he had rushed into his first time and he had regretted it afterwards. He had never talked to the guy again.

  
Mycroft stood there for a moment looking down at him and Greg lay there looking up. Then Mycroft shook off his jacket and slowly started to unbutton his waistcoat.  
Greg’s cock twitched. _Jesus_ he was getting a show. But he didn’t only want to watch- he wanted to participate. The waistcoat came off but then Mycroft’s hands stilled.

“I am…not very fit. I would prefer to keep my shirt on.”

“Hey,” Greg stroked the other man’s neck, “I know you are beautiful. Please don’t be so hard on yourself. You look very good. But if you are not comfortable with it yet, that’s fine.” He kissed him softly.

“Would you like me to…” he gestured towards his own shirt.

“Yes,” Mycroft said immediately, “No, wait. Let me…”

Greg felt shaking hands fumbling with his shirt buttons. He smiled. Then he slowly started to pull Mycroft’s shirt out of his trousers. Mycroft immediately stilled.

“Trust me Myc,” Greg mumbled and leaned up to kiss him again. He traced the lips with his tongue as if he had all the time in the world as he carefully placed his hands on Mycroft’s waist – under the shirt. He stroked the soft skin there tenderly. A full body shiver seized Mycroft and Greg gasped at the feeling and the sight. Mycroft pulled of Greg’s shirt but he wore and undershirt as well so Greg quickly sat up and got rid of it. Mycroft placed his hands on his bare chest and caressed the tanned skin. Then he pushed him down again, looking at Greg like a boy looked at his Christmas presents. Greg tried to think of something unsexy, the bulge in his jeans now very visible. Mycroft’s trousers on the other hand did a good job of not showing anything and Greg wondered if Mycroft was inexperienced because he simply hadn’t been interested in sex.

“I can practically hear you thinking, Gregory,” Mycroft said, “What’s the matter?”

“I- I’m just trying to control myself. I don’t want to do anything wrong… you know mess things up.”

“Don’t hold back. I will tell you if I’m uncomfortable.”

“Do you though? Promise me,” Greg said because he suspected Mycroft wasn’t person who talked about emotions a lot, or even showed them.

Mycroft just kissed him and Greg couldn’t take it any longer just to lie there with a bare torso and an erection like an absolute mess underneath a completely presentable and clothed Mycroft. In one swift movement he rolled them over, so he was on top now. He started to kiss his way down Mycroft’s face, cheek, chin, ear. He traced the shell with his tongue and sucked the lobe into his mouth before he started to attack Mycroft’s neck with more passionate kisses.

“Gregory,” Mycroft gasped, overwhelmed with the attention and then he moaned and every noise went directly to Greg’s cock. He pushed his tongue under the collar of Mycroft’s shirt, trying to reach more skin, more Mycroft. He let out a frustrated groan. “I…please Mycroft let me. Let me make you feel good. Please let me take off your shirt, I want to know you.”

He was babbling and under normal circumstanced it would be shameful but Mycroft was panting under him now. But he didn’t reply. Greg stopped what he did and sat up next to him so that they were face to face and kissed him with all the affection he felt. Then he took Mycroft’s hand and placed it over his own wild beating heart. It was too early for big words and promises; he knew it and Mycroft knew it but the gesture seemed to have an effect nonetheless.

“Okay,” Mycroft breathed and he sounded strangely small, “Take it off.”

Greg kissed him again, “Don’t be afraid. I won’t do anything you don’t want to. You can always tell me to stop, okay?”

Mycroft nodded.

Greg’s hands shook with anticipation as he opened Mycroft’s shirt. Of course he wore an undershirt as well, but now that the third layer of clothing was gone he could reach a bit more milky skin. He rubbed his forehead against it, smelled it, tasted it, kissed it. Underneath him Mycroft started to squirm. His hips bucked slightly and met Greg’s crotch and now he didn’t have to wonder any longer if he had an effect on Mycroft.

“Shit” Greg hissed as he felt how hard he was.

“Do you -” he gulped, “Do you want to get rid of the trousers?”

Mycroft sat up and kissed him messily. “Yes. It’s getting uncomfortable.”

Greg smiled. Mycroft really trusted him. It was lovely. Instead of attacking Mycroft he started to unbuckle his own belt and pushed his jeans down before he toes off his socks. He sat there in his simple black boxers and looked at Mycroft who made a face as if the Tardis had just landed in his bedroom.

“You okay?” Greg asked, a slow smile spreading on his face.

“You are truly breath-taking, Gregory.”

Words failed Greg for a second. He had never been called that. He couldn’t help to be flattered by it even if it was silly. But he had no idea what to say.  
Meanwhile Mycroft stepped out of his dark blue trousers and placed them neatly over the back of a chair. His pants looked silky and were the same darkish blue. The outline of his cock was clearly visible. Trying not to stare too hard, Greg pulled Mycroft down on the bed and onto him again. Their crotches met and they groaned in unison.

“You’re in charge here, okay? Do whatever feels good,” Greg said before he kissed the already swollen lips again. He would not scare Mycroft away by overwhelming him.

Above him the younger man slowly started to move, brushing his body against his experimentally and then with more force. His mouth was slightly open and when Greg didn’t kiss it he heard the small gasps he let out. Mycroft rubbed his crotch against Greg’s and now he was the one to moan.

“Mycroft,” he rasped, “That feels…you feel so good.”

His words had the most beautiful effect. Mycroft practically hauled his undershirt off himself and threw it over his shoulder. Greg had been right in his assumptions. He wasn’t fat at all, he wasn’t even chubby. He let his hands wander from his hips up to his waist to hold him there for a second and to pull him closer; then he stroked his way from his belly over his ribs up to his chest were he thumbed at his nipples. Mycroft never stopped moving his hips but he soon started to shiver, slightly first but then more and more as he continued to kiss Greg, who never stopped touching his sides, his back, his chest murmuring words of admiration into Mycroft’s mouth. As Mycroft sped up and started to shake in Greg’s arms he ran his hands down his back to his arse and made him move even faster. Mycroft clamped his mouth over Greg’s once more and the kiss swallowed the noises he made as he came. Seeing and feeling Mycroft orgasm was almost enough to push Greg over the edge as well. As Mycroft went limp above him, he gently rolled them both over so they lay on their sides before he started stroking over his own cotton-clad erection. An intense look from Mycroft, a few strokes and a passionate kiss later he was coming in his pants.  
They lay there in silence, too moved and exhausted for words, just stroking each other’s arms and sides.

“Thank you,” Mycroft mumbled after a while.

“You’re amazing, Myc,” Greg replied.

“No one calls me Myc,” he said. After another pause he added sleepily, “I like it.”

“Good,” Greg said with a big smile on this face. He could see Mycroft was falling asleep. He pulled up the duvet and draped it over both of them.

“Thank you, Gregory,” Mycroft slurred.

Greg gave him a last sensual kiss.

“Sleep now, Myc. I will be here when you wake up.”


	7. This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up next to each other and taking the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, quick update, but there will be more soon. Thanks for reading.  
> x

Greg awoke facing Mycroft, arm protectively draped over his body their legs entwined. This he thought this is bliss. He had missed waking up next to someone. Especially someone he really cared for. It had always made him feel safe. He couldn’t help but smile as Mycroft slept on silently, peacefully. He looked so young and somewhat innocent and Greg felt the strong urge to punch everyone who had ever harmed him. People must have treated him horribly; his self-consciousness surely did not come out of nowhere. I will not let that happen again, Greg thought, I will keep you safe.

He looked at his wristwatch. 3:23 pm. They had slept a pretty long time. Greg decided it was long enough. He kissed Mycroft softly, trailed kisses from his cheek to the corner of his mouth before he captured the lower lip and nibbled gently and licked over the sensitive flesh. Slowly Mycroft came to life under his touch.

“Mycroft,” Greg whispered softly and kissed the tip of his nose, “wake up.”

He opened his eyes and Greg’s smile widened even more. He hadn’t thought it was possible.

“Hi,” he said happily and closed the gap between them. This time Mycroft reciprocated instantly. He opened his mouth eagerly to let Greg in and pulled him on top of himself for a lazy snogging session.

“If this isn’t the best way to wake up,” he said when Greg started kissing his neck, “I’ll be damned.”

“Gregory,” he groaned and Greg wondered why he found Mycroft using his full name so incredibly hot. He rolled them over, so they were on their sides again. Greg traced Mycroft’s parted lips with his thumb.

“Skipping lectures has never been more fun,” he said with a sheepish grin.

Mycroft’s smile faded. “What time is it?” he asked, slight panic in his voice.

“Um…3:45,” Greg replied looking at his wristwatch. “Is everything all right?”

“They will be home soon. My parents and my brother,” Mycroft said and there was something in his voice Greg didn’t like. He understood, though. They were not together or anything and getting caught in bed was something he could live with out in general.

“I better go then,” he said and pulled back the duvet. His pants stuck uncomfortably from their previous activities but he ignored it and grabbed his jeans from the floor.

“Please do not get this wrong,” Mycroft said quickly, “I am not…ashamed. It’s just…I am very happy…now….with you,” he added, “and I don’t want to risk this. You must know my father is rather…strict.”

Greg tried to make sense of that. “Oh,” he replied because there was not much to say, “Sorry to hear that.”

He got dressed and Mycroft watched him in silence.

“But I’m glad you said you are happy,” Greg suddenly said, “because I am ecstatic right now. And I want you to be happy.”

Mycroft stood from the bed and walked over to the now fully dressed Greg who stood in the middle of the room, looking a bit lost. He took his hands in his.

“Greg, I…I am You make me happy and it’s all very new and complicated for me, but…I mean…would you…”

Greg smiled. He smiled so much it hurt. Seeing the expression on Mycroft’s face as he stumbled over shy words made his heart tingle. He kissed Mycroft to stop his babbling. It was quite effective.

“Yes,” he said quietly against his lips, “Yes, let’s do this.”

“I have never been in a relationship before, “ Mycroft mumbled and Greg wondered if he thought this fact would change anything.

“What does it matter? The past is the past, yeah? We will make the best out of the future.”

They kissed some more but Greg knew Mycroft became more and more nervous because his body tensed up under his touch.

“I’ll leave now.”

“Okay,” Mycroft said, “Will I see you soon?”

“Whenever you want,” Greg answered, “Just give me a call.”

Mycroft escorted him to the door of the still empty house. As he walked down the path to the street he wondered if he had ever fallen in love head over heels like this.

No, he decided. He wasn’t unexperienced and he had been very very happy before but this, this was special.

 

Greg didn’t bother to go to his lessons at 5pm, so he got a text from Daniel who wondered why he hadn’t showed up.  
 _Greg where are you? Couldn’t you have said something? It’s inexplicably boring without you. Anyway, let me know if you’re okay._

Greg quickly typed a reply. _Skipped psychology with Mycroft earlier ;)_

He knew he didn’t have to explain further.

Then he texted Garreth. _I did it!_

The reply came almost instantly. _And with “it” you mean Mycroft?_

Greg laughed out loud. _Twat. I mean I didn’t mess up for once and now I’m with Mycroft_

He put his phone down and tried to come up with something, anything that could stop him from smiling right now, but in that very moment nothing came to mind.


	8. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft surprises Greg with food and...something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I hope you are as excited as I am. Comments are super welcome :)

The next days Greg had work up to his neck because he had skipped one entire day of lessons and hadn’t studied in a while. He needed good marks. He couldn’t afford to lose his scholarship and the final exams were coming up. He had sent Mycroft a few texts and received some in return but that was about it. Greg was glad Mycroft understood he needed to study. He forced himself to concentrate on other things because even if he genuinely liked Mycroft this was about his future. He owed this to his dad.

He had no idea what time it actually was when his doorbell rang. Surprised and frowning he got up and opened the door to find a very wet Mycroft standing there. He looked divine. His curls were dishevelled and dripping and his cheeks were rosy. He held a pizza carton in his hands and four white plastic bags were dangling from his wrists.

“I take it, it rains?” Greg laughed and quickly let him in. “No hood on your fancy coat, huh? When is your birthday? I’m gonna buy you a hoodie.” Mycroft gave him a look of utter disgust.

“19th of January,” he said anyway.

“No, but seriously Mycroft what are you doing here?”

“I deduced from your text earlier that you haven’t eaten anything today. That is not healthy Gregory, it is 8pm. So I went to your favourite take away places and got your favourite dishes because I was not sure what you would like best tonight…”

Greg stood there, mouth hanging open and wondered how on earth Mycroft could deduce things from only a text, but he didn’t bother to ask.

“Oh Myc,” he said quietly and buried his head in the crook of the taller man’s neck and breathed in his scent before he kissed him softly.

“How can you possibly know my favourite take away places?”

“I saw the menus sitting on your windowsill when you invited me to dinner.”

“And you remembered?” Greg said and felt a tingling in his tummy.

Mycroft sighed softly, nudging Greg’s head with his chin, “I remember everything.”

"You just could have asked me what I would like, you know?" he asked.

“I….I wanted it to be a surprise,” Mycroft murmured and Greg realized that maybe Mycroft had been afraid he wasn’t welcome. He pressed him up the door and enjoyed the feeling of their bodies meeting. Mycroft placed the food on the floor to be able to touch Greg.

But soon Greg stopped because from this few moments the front his shirt was already soaked.

“Let’s get you out of this,” he said and tugged on Mycroft’s coat, “You will catch a cold.”

“And we can’t have that,” Mycroft said against Greg’s lips.

“No,” Greg replied smiling, “No, we can’t.”

He stripped him out of the heavy wool coat and hung it over his kitchen chair to dry. Mycroft took the food and placed it on the table. It smelled delicious.

“I brought pizza with peperoni, curry and…” Greg interrupted him by pulling him into a passionate kiss.

“You’re so lovely…and so cold,” he added. “Mycroft, you’re freezing. Let’s take a shower.”

“But…your food is getting cold,” Mycroft stammered, “You have to eat something.”

“We can heat it up later. Right now I have to make sure my boyfriend doesn’t freeze to death.”

A smile formed on Mycroft’s lips but it vanished as abruptly as it came.

“I…I don’t think that’s a good idea, uhm…I…” he said and Greg cursed himself.

“I’m sorry, Myc. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. It’s not important. We’re not in a hurry or something. If you’re not ready to be naked in front of me, I mean us being naked…that’s fine.” He kissed him reassuringly. “But please take a shower to warm up, yeah? I will stay here and finish reading the last chapter of my book, okay?”

Mycroft nodded, “Thank you.” He kissed him slowly.

“You don’t have to hmfp-” Greg was interrupted by Mycroft’s tongue in his mouth. He needed all his willpower to push him away carefully.

“Mycroft, shower. Now!” he said sternly and pointed towards his bathroom door.

“Yes, officer,” Mycroft almost purred and Greg’s eyes widened as he felt his blood rapidly rushing south.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered under his breath as he walked back to the sofa and threw himself onto it after the ginger had disappeared.

_He undresses himself right now. He reveals more and more of his pale skin until there’s no layer of clothing left._

Greg took off his damp shirt and placed it on the back of the sofa. He heard how Mycroft turned on the shower and he gave up any attempt to think about anything that wasn’t Mycroft as he closed his eyes.

The image of water running down his slender body nearly drove Greg mad. His jeans got more and more uncomfortable. He couldn’t toss off with his shy boyfriend being in the same flat but sitting there with an erection when Mycroft appeared again would be probably awkward for both of them. But Greg could not will it away either with his mind full of Mycroft. So he just sat there with his eyes closed and waited uncertain what to do with himself. It wasn’t long until the shower was turned off. Greg desperately wished to dry him with a fluffy towel. It was maddening. He felt like a horny fourteen year old again, longing for the slightest look, the slightest touch, being aroused by thoughts of your crush showering, carefully taking slow steps towards nakedness.

The urge to touch himself became stronger and stronger but he knew he couldn’t so he let his hand slide down his bare chest again, thumb brushing his nipple. He let out a sigh and stopped. He opened his eyes and jumped as he saw Mycroft standing in the doorframe to the living room. Greg froze. He hadn’t buttoned his shirt and Greg could see some water droplets lingering on his chest. So he wasn’t that ashamed anymore. He trusted him. And he had caught him. He knew. He knew everything.  
Mycroft strode over to the sofa and crouched down next to Greg, their faces millimetres apart.

“Have you thought about me?” he whispered into Greg’s ear, lips brushing the shell. Greg broke out in goose flesh as he nodded.

“In the shower?” Mycroft murmured as his mouth slid over Greg’s jawline.

Greg nodded again. Mycroft drew back and got up but only to straddle his thighs.

“Naked?” he added and Greg managed a breathless “Yes!”

He leaned down and brought their lips together with a force that would have thrown Greg off his feet if he hadn’t been already lying.

  
_Oh my god he isn’t shy now._


	9. Sudden Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is suddenly very not shy and Greg loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo that's what I have planned for the two of them. I will sit anxiously here and wait for your reaction!  
> x

He revelled the feeling of Mycroft’s tongue in his mouth, the slight scrape of teeth at his bottom lip. He wondered how it would feel if Mycroft had a bit of stubble.  
Mycroft pressed himself closer to Greg, lying down on top of him, legs entwined and crotches aligned. By now Greg was so hard it almost hurt. He gasped into Mycroft’s mouth as the ginger started to move on top of him.

“You really wanted to be in that shower, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Greg breathed, “Yes, god, Mycroft I want you so much.”

“Maybe I can make it up to you?”

Greg nodded, “Anything. Anything you want, Myc. Just…please…”

He knew he must have sounded pathetic, but _fuck it_ this was Mycroft Holmes seducing him and _hell_ did he want that.

“Oh god, I want you so much, so damn much,” Greg murmured into Mycroft’s ear before he started to kiss him sloppily. He had no idea how to deal with the intensity of his need, so his words became a sort of chant.

He looked up into the now blue-grey eyes as their tongues brushed against each other and saw blown pupils. Mycroft wound his right hand through his hair, dragged it downhis neck over his chest down to Greg’s old leather belt. Greg had to stop kissing him because he was suddenly out of breath.

“You…I know I said I want you, but…you don’t have to…you know…” he stammered.

“You’re quite adorable when you’re babbling,” Mycroft said with a smug smile, “Very sweet. I know I don’t have to,” he said, opened the belt and popped up the button of Greg’s jeans.

“I want to,” he said into Greg’s mouth, who thought he might come right there and then. Mycroft sat up and got rid of Greg’s trousers. The feeling of denim scraping down his legs gave him goose bumps.

Mycroft ran his hands through the hair on Greg’s calves up to his thighs before his fingertips ghosted over the straining bulge in his black cotton pants. Greg whimpered. This was such sweet torture.

“So hard,” Mycroft whispered more to himself than to Greg. Their eyes met.

“You do that to me,” Greg replied and sat up to kiss the other man.

Mycroft’s lips met his with a passionate force and Greg happily left control to him. Soon he was pulled into Mycroft’s lap. His hands were buried in the ginger curls, leaving hot trails on Mycroft’s back, stroking the back of his neck.

Mycroft’s hand sneaked between them and pulled at the waistband of Greg’s boxers. His hand found a way inside and he gave Greg’s cock a slow, languid stroke.

Greg drew in a sharp breath, supported himself with his hands on the back of the couch and lay his head on Mycroft’s shoulder, tonguing at the sensitive skin of his neck.

“This would be easier if you took off your pants,” Mycroft said, kissing Greg’s hair as he kept stroking him.

Greg knew he was right, but he didn’t want Mycroft to stop, it was so _good_. Instead of climbing out of his lap he lowered his head to Mycroft’s naked chest that was barely covered with his shirt by now and sucked Mycroft’s nipple into his mouth.

He was utterly satisfied with the immediate response. Goose bumps appeared on Mycroft’s arms and he gasped, hand on Greg’s cock stilling. Greg swirled his tongue around it and Mycroft let out a whiny noise. Greg finally abandoned it to kiss him just as Mycroft started to move his hand again.

“Oh fuck,” Greg managed to say.

“That’s how I like it when…when I touch myself. Do you like that as well?” Mycroft said quietly.

The sheer image of a naked Mycroft, lying on his huge bed masturbating, made Greg shake with arousal.

“Do you touch yourself often?”

“Since I know you, yes,” Mycroft said and brought his lips to Greg’s ear again, “I always think about you.”

And with that the strokes became faster.

“I imagined how it would be to kiss you after we went for coffee. I imagined how your mouth would feel on my skin. I’ve never had thoughts like this before I met you, Gregory. But the best thing is I don’t have to imagine it any longer. Now I can recall…”

Greg mashed their mouths together as he started to shudder as Mycroft caressed the head of his cock with his thumb. It was all too much.

 

A tissue appeared out of nowhere and prevented the mess as Mycroft stroked him through his orgasm. Greg threw his head back, his eyes closed as he arched into him, breathing out Mycroft’s name.

Barely noticing that Mycroft cleaned him up he let himself fall down to his side and onto the sofa, happy and completely exhausted. As he opened his eyes again a few moments later he saw Mycroft standing n front of the sofa looking utterly lost. It amazed Greg how he switched from hot dirty talk to feeling out of place in no time.

“Come here,” he said smiling as Mycroft came closer to join him.

“Thank you,” he said and kissed his boyfriend gently, “That was lovely. Can I…” his hands wandered to Mycroft’s hipbones, “return the favour?”

Mycroft kissed him again. So no reply then.

“How about we eat something and go to bed afterwards?” Greg asked. “You’re staying, right?” he added quickly flashing Mycroft a bright smile. He seemed lost in thought for a few seconds, then he nodded. Greg kissed him again.

 

They ended up eating the Chinese food and Greg managed some pizza as well, but Mycroft said he was good because he had had lunch earlier. Their feet were tangled under the table and the domesticity of it made Greg feel fuzzy. After he finished his slice, he stood up to put the rest of the pizza into the fridge to the other food Mycroft had brought with him and washed his hands under the cold water of the kitchen sink.

He didn’t hear Mycroft approaching him, but there suddenly was a chest pressed against his back and hands entwined with his wet ones. Greg hummed contently and fetched a towel to dry their hands as Mycroft nuzzled his neck. He turned around to kiss him.

“Can I take you to bed now?” he asked quietly.

He saw how Mycroft’s eyes widened before he gave a small nod.

“I don’t want you to be scared. If you’re unsure about something talk to me,” Greg said as they walked into his small bedroom still holding hands.

“You really have to do that, Myc because I am not you. I can’t deduce what you want and what is too much…”

Mycroft nodded again as they sat down on the bed.

“Would you like to know what I would like to do now?” Greg asked but didn’t give him a chance to answer, “I would love to kiss every inch of your body. I want to know how it feels under my touch. I want to make you feel good, Mycroft, so good. As good as you made me feel earlier. Do you want that, too?"


	10. Let Me Show You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg returns the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have all the smut. I hope you'll like it. (Let me know!)  
> x

 Mycroft exhaled shakily, “Yes, I…yes.”

“Okay,” Greg said happily as they sat down on the bed, “You know how it works. If anything feels wrong, tell me.”

“Gregory, please stop worrying. I’m not a child.”

Greg shrugged and started to unbutton Mycroft’s shirt. “I put my mouth to better use then,” he said with a devilish grin and started to kiss Mycroft.

When the buttons were undone he pushed him back softly and attached his lips to his pulse point where he sucked lightly before he licked a stripe to the Adams apple and kissed it. Mycroft let out a small whiny noise. Greg stopped and sat up and Mycroft’s gaze said he wasn’t happy about it.

“I will just get rid of the trousers so I can feel you. He wiggled out of his jeans –again- and helped Mycroft out of his. Then he crawled back up on him again. Their naked thighs touched as Greg found Mycroft’s nipple and traced it with his tongue and kissed it. Mycroft’s hands flew to his hair, holding him in place, so Greg sucked lightly and earned another quiet moan.

 “Oh, you really like this,” Greg mused and sucked harder on the other nipple, grazing it softly with his teeth. Mycroft involuntarily bucked his hips, rubbing his crotch against Greg’s thigh.

Greg loved how sensitive and responsive he was; it was incredibly sexy. He continued to play with his nipples for a while, then he kissed his way don Mycroft’s chest to his belly, nuzzling the soft flesh there and dipping his tongue into his belly button. Greg could feel Mycroft’s hardness beneath him and he found the thought of being responsible for that more than a little satisfying. Mycroft pulled lightly at his hair, stopping him from kissing his belly and reached up to kiss him properly. Greg wasn’t a genius, but he got the hint.

Mycroft was still self-conscious about his body, especially his belly, and Greg would never stop wondering why because he wasn’t even chubby. He decided to leave it for the moment and nibbled on Mycroft’s lower lip before he pushed him down against the mattress again and sucked at the flesh above his collarbone.

“Close your eyes, Mycroft. Don’t think, but feel.”

And with that he left wet trails from his tongue on pale skin on his way downwards before he pulled down Mycroft’s white pants. He struggled to get them over his knees for a moment and laughed; then he returned his attention to worshiping Mycroft’s body. His cock was fully erect by now, a bit longer than average, and Greg couldn’t help but imagine how it would feel inside him. He shuddered at the thought. _Another time._

He kissed the inside of his calves and thighs, let his tongue wander over the smooth skin and enjoyed Mycroft’s scent for a little longer. He looked up and saw his boyfriend’s head thrown back, his mouth slightly open in a silence pant and his hands fisted in the sheets. Then he took pity on him.

It had been a while, but Greg had always enjoyed blowjobs – giving and receiving. This was another first time for Mycroft so he intended to use his experience to make it good.

He took him in hand, weighing him on his hand and stroking once, twice, before he slowly licked up his way to the head savouring the flavour and the feeling of Mycroft on his tongue. The noises he made were delicious. Greg could hear how he tried to hold back and as he looked up he saw him biting his lip. Greg stilled for a second.

“Mycroft,” he said softly as he sat up, “you don’t need to hold anything back. Not with me.” He crawled up.

“Gregory, please don’t st-“ Mycroft started but his words morphed into a moan when Greg sucked on his earlobe while his hand grabbed his erection.

“Don’t hold back the noises, Myc. They are _so_ hot,” he breathed into Mycroft’s ear. “I’m already hard again; only from seeing and hearing you like this…and from touching you of course.”

He kissed his way down Mycroft’s neck, chest, body and smiled as he heard Mycroft’s breathing grew ragged. Suddenly Greg decided it was enough teasing and without any hesitation he sucked the head of his prick into his mouth.

Mycroft let out a strangled “Aah” and arched off the bed, hips thrusting intuitively, startling Greg as his cock hit the back of his throat.

“I- ah- Greg, I’m sorry, I…god,” Mycroft gasped.

“Steady there,” Greg chuckled before he started bobbing his head, caressing the underside of Mycroft’s length with his tongue while his hands holding his hips down.

He knew it wouldn’t be long. He remembered his own first experience with oral sex and Mycroft had been almost on the edge before he had started. Nevertheless he took his time feeling the hot weight in his mouth, his lips gliding against the skin, getting used to the scent and taste of Mycroft. It was ridiculously intense for the fact that he wasn’t even on the receiving end, but it felt good, good to give this to Mycroft who hadn’t known this, hadn’t even known true affection. It made Greg happy.

As he was lost I thought while he had continued to suck and lick enthusiastically Mycroft’s hands had found their way to Greg’s hair, not forcing his head down, just being buried there, barely moving, for more contact. Mycroft panted and shivered by now and Greg knew it was time. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder, tongue swirling around the swollen head.

Mycroft let out a shaky “Greg” and he was coming.

Greg sucked him through it and then quickly swallowed the bitter semen. He sat up to look at Mycroft’s face, a bit disappointed that he hadn’t seen it when he had orgasmed. He lay there still breathing fast, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. Greg lay down next to him and entwined their fingers.

“That was…overwhelming,” Mycroft said, obviously realizing that Greg waited for him to say something.

“You look so lovely right now,” Greg said with a smile and squeezed his hand, “Totally worth it.”

Mycroft huffed out a laugh, “Well, I definitely agree.”


	11. About Fighting And Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first fight. It has to happen eventually...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say anything in my defence except that I am deeply sorry I made you wait that long. You probably thought I had given up on this. At times I thought so, too. I would be delighted to see that you are still reading, tho.  
> I promise I will try to update more regularly from now on.  
> x  
> ThePoet

The next morning Greg woke up next to Mycroft for the first time and he loved every second of it. It was warm, comfortable and if he didn’t have to use the bathroom he would never have stood up. So he slowly extracted himself from Mycroft’s half embrace who was still breathing deeply, his eyes closed and his expression peaceful.

Greg went to the loo and afterwards sneaked into the kitchen to make coffee. Returning with two steaming mugs ten minutes later he found that Mycroft hadn’t woken up yet. Placing the china on his bedside drawer he lay down next to him again, stroking over his ginger curls and placing a kiss over his left eyebrow.

“Hey,” he said softly, “Coffee?”

Mycroft grumbled, then he opened his eyes and his frown turned into a smile that was so bright that Greg felt something swelling in this chest.

“Morning,” Mycroft replied, his voice still thick with sleep and Greg didn’t give a shit about morning breath, he needed to kiss him in this instant. So he did.

“Didn’t you say something about coffee?” Mycroft asked between kisses.

“Oh,” Greg pulled back and laughed, “Yeah.”

He handed Mycroft a mug and for a while they sat in silence, legs entwined under the sheets and bodies resting against each other. From the corner of his eyes Greg saw Mycroft looking at his wristwatch, so he wasn’t surprised when Mycroft announced that he had to leave soon.

There it was again. This subtle rejection Greg couldn’t quite put his finger on. He was well aware Mycroft didn’t live with him and was entitled to leave whenever he wanted to, but he had just woken up. He just didn’t understand.

“Oh,” he said, not knowing how to deal with this without sounding childish, “why?”

“I promised my father to be back home at 11 am. Under that condition he let me go yesterday. He didn’t really approve when I told him I would stay with a friend over night.”

The swelling feeling in Greg’s chest was gone. It felt like the balloon had been stabbed with a needle and the air was escaping rapidly. _A friend._

“A friend?” he said and he tried not to sound as hurt as he felt, tried to be an adult about this, tried not to care so fucking much.

Of course, Mycroft noticed.

“Gregory,” he said quietly, his eyes not meeting Greg’s. “I can’t tell them. I can’t.”

Greg swallowed. Once. Twice. He had heard this before. He knew how it had ended.

“You said you want to be my boyfriend,” he replied.

“And I want you to be. But,” Mycroft breathed out deeply, “My father is the most homophobic man I know. He will hate me.”

Greg stilled for a while. “What kind of father would hate his own son for a reason like that?” he asked.

Mycroft let out a joyless laugh. “Don’t be naïve, Gregory. You haven’t met him. He _will_ hate me.”

And with that Greg’s sadness turned to anger. “So I am naïve? Okay, you don’t want to tell him. Fine. And how do you think this will work out? You sneak out to see your friend at night? You lie to everyone and we always have to hide? Do you want to hide for the rest of your life?”

He could see how Mycroft slipped on his mask again. How did everything go down so fast? Ten minutes earlier he had been the happiest guy in the world.

“It seems we have reached a point where our wishes diverge,” Mycroft said and his voice was cold and distant.

“If you mean that I don’t want to hide then you are right,” Greg said and jumped out of bed, banging his empty mug on the drawer and starting to dress himself.

“Very well,” Mycroft replied and started putting on clothes as well. Greg hated this. He hated the tone in his voice that should suggest he didn’t care. He hated how controlled the other man was about it.

“Can’t you understand me?” he asked, almost pleading.

“No,” Mycroft answered simply and Greg wanted to tear his hair out.

“Fuck, Mycroft, what are we doing here?” Greg shouted. He lost control.It had been painful the last time. It had hurt so fucking much. And now it was happening again?!

“I don’t know,” Mycroft said and started walking towards the door, “I think it would be better if I left now, g-“

“No,” Greg said loudly, “You’re not walking away from this.”

“I have no idea what I am supposed to say. I stated the facts and my opinion towards it and you won’t accept it. There is no solution to that.”

Greg yanked up his jeans and went to the living room, Mycroft following him.

“So I just have to accept it? This is not how it works, Mycroft,” he was back to shouting.

“Oh, isn’t it now?” and now Mycroft was shouting back, “Why do you care so much about this?”

“Because I am falling in love with you, you idiot,” yelled and before he knew what he was doing he stormed out of his own flat and left Mycroft standing there, wide-eyed and with a blank expression on his face.

He hadn’t meant to say it. It was all wrong. He had no idea where to go from this. But it was true. Mycroft had asked him why he cared and that was the reason. It was utterly terrifying how hard and fast Greg had fallen. He just wished that he could have told Mycroft while they had a nice dinner, or while they walked to the park or even when they were in bed together. But he couldn’t take it back now.

Slowly walking down the stairs with bare feet and uncombed hair, Greg cursed himself. He was sorry already.

 

He didn’t make it far. Greg turned around as he heard Mycroft quickly following him, almost stumbling down the stairs. He just had time enough to blink before he crashed into him, pressing him against the sad, dirty grey wall and kissing him with everything he had. Greg responded immediately. This was what he really wanted. He flung his arms around Mycroft and closed his eyes.

“You are right,” Mycroft gasped against Greg’s lips, “I am an idiot. Forgive me.”

“I’m sorry,” Greg said before he kissed him back as he clung to him. “I…I don’t know why I got so angry. And I…I didn’t mean to, you know…”

“I know,” Mycroft answered, “but it doesn’t matter now.”

Greg shot him a questioning look, but Mycroft kissed it away. He let his hands tangle in Greg’s hair as he entered his mouth and Greg could have sworn they had never been closer, kissing had never been more honest, never been this complete.

“I’m falling in love with you, too,” Mycroft whispered against his neck as he hugged him afterwards and for the first time in nine years Greg felt like crying. He was just overwhelmed with feelings. The fighting, the sadness, the confessions and the maddening happiness made his head spin.

“We are both idiots,” he said and his voice sounded strange and unfamiliar, but he was smiling, “Let’s go back inside.”


	12. The Past is the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg tries to explain why he is so distressed about the situation. Fluffy make up chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me ages. I needed to figure out where I wanted to go with this. Hope you like my decisions. Comments are appreciated as always :)

Back inside Greg found himself pinned against the door, arms above his head. The way Mycroft kissed him now sent small electric shocks through his veins. His self-confident moves that were almost forceful made Greg almost dizzy with want. He enjoyed it a bit longer, the wandering hand while the other one held down the two of his, the tongue devouring his mouth. Softly biting down on the younger man’s lower lip he drew back. They had to talk about it. Kissing couldn't solve everything after all.

“Let’s sit down.”

Mycroft took a deep breath and nodded. As soon as they sat on the sofa Mycroft put an arm around Greg’s middle. The gesture made Greg smile. He cared. He knew he did.

“Listen, Mycroft, I am sorry I pressured you. It is not my decision to make and I should have given you more time, all the time you need really. It’s only that-“ Greg sighed.

Mycroft looked at him intently.

“Your decisions affect me too now that we are together. Please just keep that in mind, okay?”

Mycroft’s large hands cupped his face as his eyes met Greg’s. “It is fairly obvious that someone has hurt you before in a situation like this. He hid you away, told you that you could tell anyone anything about him or what you were doing together. He made you suffer that way, am I correct?”

Greg’s jaw was clenched. He didn’t want to think aout Tom anymore. He hadn’t allowed himself to do that in a long time. A strange mix of sadness, fear and anger welled up inside him once more. He nodded, not sure if it was a good idea to tell Mycroft about his ex. It made him feel vulnerable and pathetic. But they were in a relationship now. 

“His name was Tom. I’ve met him in my gap year after school. I toured through the UK and worked in some shitty jobs when I had no money left. I saw him when I worked in that dodgy pub in Manchester and fell in love with him instantly. After a few weeks I was finally brave enough to make a move. He kept coming back, so I thought he was interested. And he reciprocated when I kissed him in the bathroom, so I thought we would be fine. I was so happy. SO happy, that I didn’t realise he was lying to himself, lying to me, made me lying to everyone that I cared for and ultimately I lied to myself.  He used me, nothing more. Took me quite a while to get over him and this whole story. After that I swore to myself that I would never get into something like this ever again.”

“Greg,” Mycroft’s embrace tightened, “I have no intention to hurt you. You are very important to me. I know that I am a very complicated character, as people are telling me constantly. I am aware that I have to tell them sooner or later, you are of course absolutely right about that. I don’t know why I couldn’t deduce you earlier. I apologize. Maybe it could have prevented the fight. I feel bad about the unpleasant memories coming up. I didn't mean to-”

 

Mycroft was about to continue as Greg kissed him. Mycroft was clearly distressed; he had even called him Greg instead of Gregory. Greg knew deep down that Mycroft was almost the opposite of Tom. This wouldn’t turn out bad. He and Mycroft, they just fitted in the weirdest way possible.

“Okay,” Greg said against his boyfriend’s lips, “it’s okay. We will figure it out together. I’m glad to be with you.”

“I know,” Mycroft deadpanned and Greg sat back in surprise.

“Mycroft Holmes, did you just make a joke?”

“Most certainly not,” Mycroft replied with a serious face. Then his lips twitched into a small smirk and Greg beamed at him.

“God, you drive me crazy.”

“Do I know?”

“Yeah. And that molesting thing-“ Greg laughed and looked down at Mycroft’s hand that had sneaked its way up to his upper thigh.

“Oh excuse me,” Mycroft said and took his hand away, “as the gentleman is suddenly appalled by my touch and presence this seems an appropriate time to leave.”

Greg grinned, “I didn’t say I didn’t like the molesting, but you are already late, Mister.”

 

Mycroft put his coat on and at the door Greg hugged him, gaining nice access to the soft neck that gladly wasn’t covered by a scarf today. As he grazed Mycroft’s jawline with his teeth Mycroft ducked down for a passionate snog. And there Greg was, pressed up against the same door yet again, not that he was complaining. The way Mycroft’s solid body covered his entirely made him want to rip his clothes of.

“You enjoy that,” Mycroft murmured before he sucked on a spot behind Greg’s ear, “You like losing the control from time to time. You like me being strong. I can tell.” Mycroft’s self-confidence always left Greg incredibly horny.

“Hell yes,” Greg groaned giving in to the pleasure. But Mycroft made no attempts to stop kissing and sucking on his neck, Greg put his palms flat on Mycroft’s chest and gently pushed him back. As much as he loved this, he didn’t want him to get in trouble.

“You gotta go,” he panted.

“I know,” Mycroft said with a sigh, “It’s just so…”

“Yeah,” Greg smiled at him, “Let’s molest each other a little more tomorrow?!”

And with that he shooed Mycroft out of the door.


	13. Meeting Sherlock-Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a really short chapter. I'm aware it is way too short but I wanted to give you at least something because I've been my horrible not-updating self. This story isn't dead. I hope there will be another, longer chapter up the next days. I haven't written it, but I have a plan and I hope it doesn't take me too long. Reactions are more than loved.  
> x  
> ThePoet

The next weeks were a mixture of stressful studying and ecstatic moments spent with Mycroft in his flat, getting to know each other more and more. And then, one day, Greg was free. Semester break. In his last lecture he had texted his boyfriend to meet him outside. Greg stared at the clock until time was over and was then one of the first to leave the room.

Outside Mycroft was leaning against the wall, looking irresistible in his white shirt and blue waistcoat hidden under his open dark cashmere coat. He was utterly concentrated on the book he was reading when Greg approached him. He took the book from him and dropped it onto the floor together with his bag.

“Gregory,” Mycroft said slightly scandalised as Greg invaded his personal space. “We’re in public!”

Greg froze in his motion and whined, “Do you want me to stop? Because I really need to kiss you. Badly.” He caressed the soft skin behind Mycroft’s right ear, leaning against the wall with the other hand.  He had discovered a few nights before that it was one of his most sensitive spots. “I thought of you all day,” he whispered.  Greg was aware that everybody walking past them had noticed their closeness anyway. He didn’t care at all. He felt more proud to be with Mycroft than anything.

“Sod it,” Mycroft growled and pulled him in for a kiss. Greg sighed and sunk into the kiss, biting Mycroft’s lip. “Snogging in the hallway like teenagers,” the ginger mumbled between kisses. Greg drew back and laughed.

“You, love,” Greg said still chuckling, “are a teenager.” He gave him another peck on the lips and took Mycroft’s hand, ignoring his annoyed look and the cocked up eye brow. “Let’s get out of here.”

They picked up their things and slowly made their way out of the building and through the streets to Greg’s flat, walking in a comfortable silence, hands entwined.

 

“Would you like to go on holiday with me?” Greg asked and Mycroft’s gaze shot up at him, so that he stopped in his tracks, startled. “Are you okay?” Greg asked as Mycroft deduced him. He was almost used to it by now. The intense stare didn't scare him, it was more the expression in his eyes when he had asked that made Greg squirm. “I mean we don’t have to. I’d just like to get out of here for a little while, not long, but …you know, and I thought, well…” He didn’t know why he was always so at loss for words with Mycroft. He was his boyfriend for god’s sake.

“I don’t know what to tell my parents,” Mycroft said quietly. There it was.

“Oh, yeah right,” Greg replied, “It’s fine.”

“I will come up with something,” Mycroft said as Greg tried to hide whatever weird mixture of feelings he felt, “I would very much like to go.”

“You can think about it, it’s fine.” They continued walking and Greg tried to supress the dread boiling up inside him that he had secretly waited for since they had the argument. Hiding and lying, he thought. The two things I have done too much in my life. The things I don't want to do anymore

“Sleep at my place tonight,” Mycroft said suddenly, and surprised Greg so much that he suddenly forgot to worry.

“Are you sure?”

“My parents are not at home and…I want you to meet my brother. If you’d like to.”

“Yes I…yes.” Greg beamed and kissed him.

 

After they had spent some time watching some nonsensical tv show while cuddling on the sofa, Greg packed some clothes while Mycroft texted his brother to tell him he was bringing someone, they left in a familiar black car towards the Holmes house.

“Gregory, I fear I must warn you, Sherlock is a bit...he has no filter whatsoever. Whatever he deduces he might tell you. He doesn’t know how to handle it….yet. God knows I hope he will understand it sooner or later.”

“So he is basically a rude little version of you?” Greg asked. 

“That is somewhat an accurate description,” Mycroft said.  He grinned and buried his nose in Greg’s hair as he said slumped against his chest on the backseat.  Greg tried to imagine it, Mycroft telling him everything he deduced. That would be enlightening, but also a bit scary. He looked forward to meeting Sherlock anyway. It meant a lot that Mycroft wanted them to meet, as his brother was obviously the most important person for him. He would make it work.

“I’m sure we’ll get on, don’t worry,” he said, knowing that Mycroft worried anyway.


	14. Meeting Sherlock-Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the other half of chapter thirteen. i have to get this off my chest. enjoy x

When they had reached the front door, chatting about uni and their professors, it was yanked open by a lanky teenager with wild black curls and a stained white shirt. Greg flinched, but Mycroft didn’t move a muscle. Must be used to it, Greg thought.

“You must be Sherlock,” Greg approached him, holding out his hand. “I’m Greg.”

“Your father was shot in the streets six years ago, since then you have been through various stages of grief including drinking and acting rebellious. Now you want to be a police officer to avenge your father. Slightly pathetic, but oh well, people are so…predictable. You haven’t heard from your siblings in a while and you worry. You thought of calling them but you didn’t because you’re the oldest you’re scared that and they feel like you’re invading their privacies. You haven’t eaten anything today, partly because of time issues, partly because you think you eat too much. You can cook. You plan to cook here with Mycroft. You’re his boyfriend, the first one and you…you…”

“Yes,” Greg said with a smile, “You’re right. And yes. I love him. Can I come in?” And with that he walked past Sherlock, leaving him gaping in the doorframe.

 

“He wasn’t angry,” he heard the boy say to Mycroft, his tone tinted with utter bewilderment. Greg could also hear Mycroft’s stifled laughter as he looked around the place. It was still as marvellous and intriguing as the first time. He turned around to see the brothers murmuring something, then Mycroft awkwardly patted Sherlock’s dark mop of curls. “Don’t do that” he snapped and hurried up the staircase.

Mycroft strode towards him so forcefully that Greg felt weirdly small in the big entrance hall. Had it gone okay? “That,” Mycroft said as he grabbed Greg, “was brilliant.” And he smashed their lips together. Greg couldn’t even make an attempt to take control of the kiss. He was more than content with this.

“Brilliant. I have never seen anything like it. The look on his face just-“ Greg out his hands on Mycroft’s hips. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his face, so relieved and amused and happy.

“I love you,” he said.

“So you’ve said,” Mycroft replied and Greg wished, not for the first time, that he could read his boyfriend like he read him.

“I didn’t just say it to shock your brother, you know? I mean it. And if it is too early too say that now then, well, I have fucked up, but I know that it's true. You dont have to say anything. It's just,” he let out a huffed laugh, knowing he must have sounded like an idiot. "I love you."

“I know,” Mycroft said and now the smile transformed his whole face, Greg had never seen him smile like this and it almost made his heart ache how beautiful it was to see him happy. Greg pulled him into a tight embrace. He rested his head against Mycroft’s shoulder as they stood there, still in the middle of the entrance area.

“I do love you too,” Mycroft said quietly next to his ear. “I have never loved anyone. It is all new for me, but I know that I love you Gregory Lestrade.” Greg only tightened his grip. Sometimes words couldn't exress how he felt. This was definitely one of those moments.

 

"Urgh Mycroft you have a room here," Sherlock said and made a face as he stomped down the stairs. Mycroft let go of Greg and took a step back. "Sherlock-" he started warningly, but Sherlock obviously wasn't in the mood to be told off.

“I’m going out with John,” he announced.

“Your brother has a date,” Greg said as he looked at Sherlock. “You’ve changed your clothes and brushed your hair. You’re in a hurry now because you have spent too much time thinking about what to wear and now you don’t want to be late. Must be pretty important that guy.” He winked at him and grinned broadly. He could see Mycroft looking back and forth between him and his brother, tensed.

Sherlock frowned and with a little nod of goodbye he said “Graham.”  With that he was gone.


	15. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha- you thought that I am dead right? Well surprise I have just been hybernating for a looong time. No but seriously....to all of you who like this story...I feel terrible to have abandoned you. So why dont you have some fluff now, eh?

Mycroft had been slightly nervous about being with Greg in his house again, but after the encounter with Sherlock he relaxed a bit. If even Sherlock liked Greg, what could go wrong?  
“So…what would you like to do now Gregory?”

Greg smiled at the name. He would never get tired of this. “Hmmm…maybe go for a walk? The weather seems nice enough. And afterwards we could cook or something?  
“That sounds like a very good plan.”

So they strolled over the grounds and talked and talked. Mycroft told Greg about growing up in this place, about the birthday parties he had always hated because all the kids had been the children of his father’s business partners, about how close he and Sherlock had always been, from the very beginning and about how both of them never admitted this. Greg enjoyed getting to know his boyfriend better and better. It was incredible to see how he opened up to him and Greg was proud that he had earned Mycroft’s trust. So he listened carefully, laughed and asked questions and interrupted him only when he really needed to kiss him. They walked alongside a small forest and without second thought Greg asked Mycroft if they could go camping there some day. 

“You know I used to go camping with my dad when I was a kid. I loved it because it was only us and I have always been a nature person, I suppose, but well…I haven’t been since he…died” Greg said and his voice trailed away. Mycroft squeezed Greg’s hand that he had been holding since they had started their walk. “I miss him,” Greg said quietly and leaned again his boyfriend who immediately put his arms around him.

“I have never camped in my life,” said Mycroft, “it seems tedious to be in the dirt and who likes to sleep on the floor? I…” He saw Greg look up at him with a mixture of amusement and annoyance, “But yes, we could do that as soon as the weather permits it. I would – after all- do almost anything for you.”

He was glad to see that Greg was smiling again “Now, what do you think? Should we had back and prepare some food?”  
“Good idea. I’m starving.”  
“Me too.”

Back in the house Mycroft opened the fridge to see it empty. Embarrassed he closed it again, “I’m sorry Gregory we seem to have run out of food.”  
“Um well…okay. But...what has Sherlock been eating then?”  
“Sherlock is mostly eating with John nowadays. He doesn’t like eating much, and he tends to forget it. I regularly had to force him to eat at least two times a day, but John can make him do it without any effort it seems.”   
Greg wasn’t sure if he heard a bit of jealousy there, but he simply grinned and mumbled “Love, man. Good for him...But what will we eat now?”  
“I’ll call Angelo and order Italian. Is that okay? I apologize, I planned to coo for you like you did for me but…I forgot about the logistics it seems…I’m sorry.”  
“Mycroft, it doesn’t matter what we eat. All that matters is that we have a good time. And that I’m here with you.” He kissed him softly “I’ll have a salami pizza please.”

So Mycroft ordered pizza, drinks and, of course, desert and while they waited for the delivery to arrive they turned on the TV and Mycroft watched Greg watching some comedy programme.  
He loved to study the small movements and reactions of Greg’s body when he laughed. The crinkles by his eyes when he smiled, how the corners of his mouth twitched before he grinned, or even better burst out laughing.

He loved to see Greg’s entire body trembling when he laughed, really laughed. How beautiful he was. At one point he laughed so hard that tears began to form in his eyes.  
“My- look that’s hilarious,” Greg wheezed, “look, look.” And Mycroft was laughing too but not because of this silly man pantomiming to drive, but because Greg’s laugh was so infectious and because he was happy, happier than he had ever been before he had met this amazing human being that was now burying his face in his hands to calm himself down.

The doorbell rang and Angelo carried the food into the kitchen. “Thank you, Angelo,” said Mycroft and gave him the money, generous tip included.  
“Is that your boyfriend out there?” Angelo asked grinning. He had seen greg peer through the living room door.  
“Um, yes. Yes, he is,” said Mycroft suddenly self-conscious.  
“Hey, no need to blush, Mr. Holmes. He’s a handsome chap,” Angelo replied kindly and clapped Mycroft on the back. “Have a nice evening,” he added and left the kitchen. Mycroft heard the front door. 

That he is he thought and swore to himself that he would never shy away from that question again. He is my boyfriend, he thought, and how lucky I am.


	16. You're Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg are all domestic and cute. Sometimes fluff is all you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! Weren't expecting an update, were you? Well I wasn't but my mind works in strange ways. Sorry it is so short, though. I still have something planned for this story, and I needed to get the fluff out of my system. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

After dinner Mycroft suggested to go up to his room. He had always disliked the house and especially the living room in which they had had to play family when his father had guests. How he and Sherlock had hated it. Greg made it bearable, but he still favoured his own room. Climbing the stairs he realised how exhausted he felt and how stuffed he was with pizza. Still Mycroft couldn’t remember a moment when he was more content in that family house. It was almost peaceful. In his room he went to his bed immediately and lay down groaning. Greg grinned.

“Are you okay, My? You shouldn’t have eaten half of my pizza after finishing yours.”

“I did _not_ do that” Mycroft grumbled almost inaudibly as Greg sat down next to him.

“Just joking. I’m kinda knackered, too. Do you wanna call it an early night? Just cuddle up for a while and then go to sleep?”

“Okay,” Mycroft replied in his most indifferent voice, but Greg could see him smiling. After the quick brushing of teeth, the shedding of clothes and after Mycroft put on his polka-dotted pyjama that Greg thought adorable, they crawled under the duvet together. Mycroft snuggled up to Greg and put his head in the crook of his neck where, so he had learned over time, it was warm and Greg’s personal scent surrounded him more than anywhere else.

“Well, hello there…” Greg chuckled, stroking Mycroft’s side, “I like this.”

“So do I,” Mycroft replied. Sleepily, he kept breathed in and out slowly, enjoying the comfort of his boyfriend’s arms.  

“Do you think that, maybe…” Greg started but then fell silent.

“What is it Gregory? Do you need anything?”

“Oh no, it’s…you know…it’s nothing, never mind.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Greg looked down on him, confused.

“Yes I also think that it would be nice if it could always be this way and yes, I expect that we will live together at some point, I shall at least hope so because I am quite fond of the idea,” Mycroft blurted out fast.

“…Wanker!” Greg said, but as Mycroft looked up to study his face, he was still smiling.

“Excuse me?”

“I told you not to deduce me, you dick.”

“ _Dick_? Seriously Gregory?” Mycroft raised his eyebrows higher than Greg would have thought it possible and he started tickling him, trapping him in his arms so he could not escape.

“Stop it, Greg.” Mycroft wheezed thrashing about to escape and giggling in between words. “Will you stop it?”

Greg let go but leaned down to kiss him, trying to convey how happy he was about this relationship, about Mycroft’s words, about their future. He tried  to show how much he loved Mycroft, loved him, loved him.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
